UNA VIDA
by Kyoya-sama chuuu
Summary: un cambio repentino en la vida de haru, y en el futuro de tsuna despues de haberse ido a Italia al dejarla sola en namimori y las sorpresas que traera al ir de improvisto despues de 13 años...
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mangaka akira-sensei **

Capitulo 1

.

.

_Le di permiso para que utilizara mi cuerpo, que olvidara sus penas en mi cuerpo como el quisiera y yo lo deje por que… por que lo amo mas cualquier cosa era mi mundo mi sueño de ser su esposa aun sabiendo que amaba a mi __mejor amiga __me fundí en mi egoísmo las veces que utilizaba, me tocaba todas las marcas que me dejaba para mi era todo lo que pudiera desear, quería que reclamara como suya, aun si no me amara… pero todo puede cambiar._

_._

_._

Perdóname haru , pero no puedo seguir con esto- le dijo un castaño, se sentía miserable había utilizado a su mejor amiga para olvidar a sasagawa kyoko aquella chica que hace unos dos meses lo había rechazado, pero que unos días antes le dijo algo inesperado.

_Flashback:_

_Sawada tsunayoshi caminaba pensando en llegar rápidamente a casa o si no reborn lo iba a matar pero al doblar una esquina se encontró con alguien inesperado._

_HIEEEE ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO- dijo tsuna muy asustado, pero una voz lo saco de su aturdimiento. -Tsuna-kun- dijo una pelinaranja, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, reflejaban una tristeza jamas vista. _

_Aquella chica las razones de sus lagrimas no era otro que Yamamoto Takeshi, aquella persona había rechazado sus sentimientos por que él quería a otra persona que no era ni mas ni menos que Haru miura la chica energética y animada que sacaba a mas de una persona una sonrisa, kyoko presa de la tristeza y los celos decidió a ser lo mismo que le paso a ella quitarle lo mas preciado, que era Sawada tsunayoshi, aun que no lo quisiera se lo quitaría a Haru para hacerla sufrir, ver su rostro devastado y que no pensara otra cosa que morir._

_-kyo…Koyko-chan – tsuna estaba en shock al ver el rostro lleno de lagrimas de la mujer que aun amaba, pero lo que no se daba cuenta era en lo que pensaba aquella chica–que pasa kyoko –chan por que lloras_

_Kyoko se le tiro a su cuello y le susurro __hazme olvidar, __lo único que podía pensar era __lo siento haru._

_._

_._

_Fin del flashback_

Tsuna- san por… - pero antes de seguir fue interrumpida por el peli castaño

Me pidió que fuera su novio- dijo mirando el suelo sin poder mirarla a la cara – kyoko-chan… me pidió ser su novio haru-

EH?- la morena estaba destrozada quería llorar, pero viendo que el hombre que amaba estaba feliz no pudo defraudarlo y con una sonrisa rota le dijo- felicidades tsuna-san-

Haru – tsuna sabia que estaba rota, que había roto aquella chica enérgica y animada – gracias … pero hay algo mas que tengo que decirte-

-¿que cosa tsuna-san?- sabia que algo mas iba ocurrir pero que eso lo cambiaria todo

- me iré a Italia con todos… pero tu no puedes venir...no es que no te quiera a mi lado pero a diferencia de nosotros tu puedes seguir con tu vida… así que decidí que te quedaras y que siguieras tu camino eso era todo haru lo siento- salió corriendo sin mirarla, no podía mirar aquella alma rota por sus propias manos, al correr lo suficiente se detuvo y sin poder detenerlo sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas se sentía el peor bastardo de la historia.

- siempre serás un dame-tsuna acabas de perder la mejor esposa que hubiera existido en la mafia- dijo una pequeña voz, que tenia enojo en cada palabra – apúrate en empacar mañana nos vamos-

-si reborn… y tienes razón soy un dame-tsuna – dijo con una sonrisa triste

_._

_._

**Volviendo con Haru **

Estaba devastada sus lagrimas corrían sin poder pararlas pero de repente sintió unos pasos y una voz que le dijo.

-te quitare todo lo que siempre amaste como tu me quitaste lo mio – de dijo kyoko con amargura en cada palabra, pero lo que no supo es que unos ojos negros vieron todo lo que paso.

-dame- tsuna no sabes que ella solo te esta utilizando…pero es algo que tu debes darte cuenta-

Dijo reborn en un suspiro

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que las veces en que haru y tsuna estuvieron juntos traerían más de una sorpresa o mejor dicho una vida….

**Nota de la autora: bueno como estuvo espero que les haya gustado seguiré muy pronto con el siguiente**

**Capitulo y si quieren comenten n_n**

**Nota dos – aquí ellos tienen 14 excepto hibari, ryohey e mukuro**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

.

.

**Pov haru**

_Han pasado dos meses desde que se han ido me siento sola, mi alma se ha roto no puedo sonreír, la sonrisa que a todos les doy es falsa sin sentimientos, no se si podre seguir con esto pero tengo que hacerlo por que tengo algo que proteger, ni siquiera yo hubiera pensado que me pasaría esto, creí que solo me sentía mal por su marcha, que era el estrés, si no me hubiera echo ese examen no sabría lo que hubiese hecho, me sentiría como un monstruo, por que en ese examen medico salió algo que ni yo hubiera pensado y era un bebe, un pequeño niño que crecía en mi interior muy lentamente, era mi hijo lloraba de alegría y tristeza por su padre no era otro que sawada tsunayoshi el primer y único hombre con el que eh estado, mi padre se sentía triste pero no me abandono me apoyo mas que nada me sentía la persona mas afortunada del mundo por tener aquella persona a mi lado la única que tenia._

_Saldré adelante le demostrare a todos que puedo seguir adelante sin importar como y sacare adelante a este niño le daré todo lo que pueda nunca lo dejare, el no sabrá de su padre nunca lo hará no quiero que sepa quien es, pero bueno ni siquiera su padre se enterara de su existencia._

_._

_._

_9 meses han pasado mi barriga es enorme mi padre es verdaderamente feliz, con mis estudios todo fue maravilloso el instituto midori me apoyo a seguir adelante podre cumplir mis sueños y cumpliré los de mi bebe._

_._

_._

_Cuando mi fuente se rompió mi padre estaba histérico gritaba por todas partes, el dolor era inimaginable, por supuesto mi padre entro conmigo estaba muy nervioso pero cuando todo paso me mostraron un hermoso niño pero al contrario de tsuna y yo, tenia el pelo rubio su llanto era realmente escandaloso, mis lagrimas corrían por mi cara su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos, sus manitas en mi dedo era la chica mas feliz del universo, pero al paso de las horas sus ojitos se abrieron y me mostraron unos hermosos ojos azules ( ya saben a quien se parecerá no es así .) eran realmente un sueño no podía creer que esta pequeña persona cambiara todo mi mundo me trajo de nuevo la felicidad y la esperanza, el nombre de este niño será Miura Ieyatsu (se llama igual que primo es como un mini giotto)._

_._

_._

_Mi pequeño orgullo tiene 3 años el pelo es igual que el de su padre, su amabilidad, su torpeza, todo es igual, solo que Ieyatsu tiene el pelo rubio y sus ojos son azules unos hermosos azules profundos el solo llamarme mamá me llena de alegría solo espero que esta alegría no terminara nunca…_

**Fin pov haru.**

**.**

**.**

**10 años después aeropuerto de namimori.**

Me pregunto como estará – dijo en un susurro un hombre de 28 años, aquel hombre tenia un porte elegante su cabello rebelde lo hacia ver mas atractivo a la vista, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos caramelos, su flequillo era largo (han visto el flequillo de primo verdad pues lo tiene así) sus ojos afilados mostraban sabiduría pero también tristeza, este hombre no era otro que Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Decimo esta bien – pregunto su auto-proclamada mano derecha que a lo largo de los años a madurado mas de lo que tsuna hubiera pensado (ustedes se lo imaginan verdad)- esta pensando en la mujer estúpida no es verdad-

EH?- tsuna lo miraba en shock la sonrisa triste que tenia gokudera no era muy vista pero solo la mostraba cuando se trataba de haru, que aunque no admitiera era una persona muy importante para el.

Me pregunto si nos odiara – dijo tsuna en un susurro.

No lo creo tsuna – dijo una voz atrás de ellos.

Yamamoto- tsuna después de ir a Italia supo los sentimientos de el espadachín que tenia por haru y hay se dio cuenta que no solo le hizo daño a haru si no también a yamamoto.

Oe idiota por que dices eso- dijo gokudera enojado por haber interrumpido su charla con su adorado decimo ( hayato teme XD )

¿Porque? - dijo yamamoto sonriendo – por que estamos hablando de haru por supuesto.

TIENE RAZON SAWADA ¡ - dijo sasagawa corriendo – ELLA ES DEMASIADO AMABLE AL EXTREMO¡ -

Sasagawa-san tiene razón boss haru-chan nunca nos odiaría – dijo chrome dokuro con una sonrisa timida.

Yare yare no tengan tanta confianza puede que haya cambiado – dijo lambo con cierto toque de amargura en su voz el único guardián que no perdono a tsuna fue lambo- y todo puede ser tu culpa vongola - dijo en un susurro al pasar al lado de tsuna.

Lambo - tsuna estaba triste por las palabras de lambo su relación empeoro cuando dejaron a haru aquí en namimori.

Déjelo decimo – gokudera toco su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

-tsuna-kun – dijo una voz era sasagawa kyoko, que estaba con una pequeña niña en sus brazos.

- papi ¡- dijo la niña de a lo menos 3 añosque al contrario de tsuna no se parecía en nada a el, ni siquiera a su madre, tsuna sabia que la pequeña no era su hija, por que sabia que su esposa lo engañaba, pero al mirar a la niña no pudo decirle que no, el no era el único que sabia que era su hija todos lo sabían hasta su hermano en ley.

- que pasa nanami – dijo tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa.

- voy a conocer a la abuelita- dijo nanami con una sonrisa.

-si vas a conocer a tu abuelita – tsuna desde que se fue a Italia no había visto a su madre, solo se llamaban y eso era todo.

- viva¡ - dijo la niña feliz de conocer a su supuesta abuela.

- vamos nos deben estar esperando- dijo tsunayoshi – por cierto donde esta reborn?-

- no se decimo me dijo que tenia que ver algo – dijo hayato

-de verdad? Que extraño – dijo dudoso.

**.**

**.**

**Con reborn.**

Reborn estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol en la escuela nami-chuu viendo a alguien en específico.

No puedo creer el paresido que tiene con primo- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Reborn estaba viendo a nada mas ni nada menos que a Miura Ieyatsu hijo de Haru Miura, el chico estaba durmiendo en clases y cuando el sensei lo descubrió, despertó de improvisto y se tropezó cayendo al suelo.

Pero es igual de torpe que su padre – dijo negando con la cabeza – dame-tsuna ni siquiera tuviste la desensia de cuidarte cuando estuviste con haru, ahora que pasara cuando te lo encuentres – dijo mirando al chico que se disculpaba frenéticamente con el sensei.

.

.

**Fin de clases en nami-chuu**

Oiiii¡ Ieyatsu¡- dijo un chico castaño, acompañado de un peli azul.

Mizuki ¡ keita¡ - dijo el chico sorprendido – que pasa?

Bueno me preguntaba…si podíamos ir a estudiar a tu casa – dijo el chico llamado mizuki con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Tu casa es mas comoda y relajante…- dijo el otro llamado keita al igual que el otro con un rubor un sus mejillas.

Ohhhh – dijo mirándolos fijamente por que sabia la razón por la que iban- o será que quieren ir a ver a mi okaa-san –

EHHHHHH ¡ - gritaron con un rubor por toda su cara.

A mi no me engañan sé que les gusta mi okaa-san – dijo con una mirada ensombrecida.

Te equivocas es solo que ella es … muy amable y kawai solo por eso- dijo keita

Baka-keita tiene razón- dijo mizuki pasándose una mano tímidamente por la nuca.

Lo se… okaa-san debe estar preparando la cena ya que ahora tiene vacaciones va estar 2 meses en casa que suerte las de ustedes – dijo negando la cabeza y riendo.

Ahora que lo dices tu madre parece una niña, pero ya debe estar por los 40 años verdad Ieyatsu- dijo el peli azul.

Es verdad¡?- dijo sorprendido el castaño.

No lo sabían okaa-san tiene 28, me tuvo cerca de los 15 por eso se ve así – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaban.

EH?- dijieron al unísono completamente sorprendido por la respuesta.

Oí tu madre tiene 28 – dijo mizuki en estado de trance

Si por que – dijo confundido ieyatsu

No es broma verdad –dijo keita

No por que mentiría con algo asi – dijo un poco ofendido

Tu tienes una suerte por que no nos paso a nosotros ¡- dijo mizuki con un tono dramático

OI a que viene eso ¡- dijo el rubio

Por que quien tiene una madre asi de amorosa, linda y con un trabajo como el de ella – dijo el peli azul apuntándolo acusadoramente

Es cierto es la mejor estilista que hay o eso es lo que me dijo mi hermana- dijo mizuki recordándolo

Se pueden callar – pero al doblar la esquina choca con alguien.

HIEEEEEE¡ LO SIENTO MUCHO ¡ - dijo asustado ieyatsu.

Decimo – dijo una voz que era de gokudera hayato

IEYATSU ESTAS BIEN ¡ - dijo keita preocupado

Ieyatsu ¡?- cuando gokudera vio al chico que estaba en el suelo quedo en shock era igual que el vongola primo, pero al escuchar la voz recordó a su adorado decimo eran como si primo y tsuna se unieran en un solo cuerpo.

Hai no se preocupen… etto lo siento fue mi culpa – dijo asiendo una reberensia pero al levantar la cara vio la expresión de gokudera y se puso nervioso de como lo miraba – en verdad lo siento mucho no me mates – dijo corriendo pasando a su lado

Oe espera ieyatsu no nos dejes atrás – dijo mizuki gritando – vamos baka-keita o si no, no podremos ver a miura-san- dijo con una determinación en sus ojos

Tienes razón- dijo su acompañante igual que el – discúlpenos.

Gokudera no podía procesar la información, pero lo que más lo impacto fue oír el apellido de haru, y trataría de averiguar que tenía que ver con ese chico…

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora: bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten xd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 **

**Antes del encuentro de gokudera e Ieyatsu **

**.**

**.**

decimo esta bien – pregunto preocupado gokudera al ver a su jefe mas nervioso que de costumbre

ah… si gokudera-kun es solo que kaa-san debe estar molesta por nunca venir a verla- dijo triste tsuna

es tu madre tsuna nunca te odiaría – dijo yamamoto con una sonrisa

.

.

Los únicos que fueron a la casa sawada fueron yamamoto, gokudera, tsuna, lambo e i-pin.

Estaban en la puerta de la casa se notaba desde lejos que tsuna estaba nervioso al asercarse a la puerta antes de poder golpear sale alguien quien era su propia madre.

-eh? Tsu-kun- dijo nana-san en un susurro

-tadaima kaa-san- dijo el castaño abrazándola

- okaeri – dijo su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos

-perdóname kaa-san por no venir a visitarte- le dijo tsuna

- no importa tsu-kun – le respondio nana – are? Lambo e i-pin

- tadaima mama – dijo lambo con lagrimas corriendo por su cara

- tadaima nana-san- dijo i-pin que al igual que lambo lloraba sin poder pararlo

- okaeri – dijo abriéndoles los brazos - vengan a darle un abrazo a su okaa-san- dijo nana llorando al ver a sus pequeños hijos de vuelta

.

.

Lambo e i-pin no podían parar de llorar en los brazos de nana-san ya que ella fue como su verdadera madre, tsuna veía la escena con una sonrisa triste, takeshi y hayato los veían con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Yamamoto-kun y gokudera-kun han cambiado mucho – dijo nana después de haber soltado a los niños

Un gusto verla de nuevo sawada-san- dijo gokudera con una reverencia

Al igual que yo – dijo takeshi con un sonrisa

Kaa-san a donde ibas? – pregunto tsuna

Iba a comprar comida – dijo su madre con una sonrisa

Podríamos ir nosotros con lambo- sugirió i-pin

Estoy de acuerdo- respondio afirmando la propuesta

Bueno se los encargo-

Hai-

.

.

**Dentro de la casa sawada **

Se ve que as cambiado tsu-kun- dijo nana frotando su mejilla con la de tsuna

Kaa-san no soy un niño- le respondio el castaño algo avergonzado

Por cierto tsu-kun no has visto a haru-chan- dijo su madre extrañamente emocionada

La ha visto sawada-san- dijo yamamoto sorprendido

Si a cambiado tanto – dijo con una mirada soñadora

Cambiado? – respondio gokudera

Si esta echa una mujer muy hermosa, además de muy famosa en Japón – dijo sonriendo nana

Famosa – dijo tsuna sin poder creerlo

Se volvió estilista es muy reconocida en todo Japón, sin contar lo popular que es con los hombres, pero tengo un video donde sale haru-chan si quieren verlo…- dijo riendo

Claro…- respondieron los tres

Al poner el video salió una mujer realmente hermosa un porte refinado, su cabello largo hasta las caderas, con el flequillo llegando a su pequeña nariz enmarcando su fina cara, su piel clara sin ninguna desperfeccion, sus ojos ligeramente afilados no mostraban la felicidad de siempre, si no que mostraban madures, vestía una camisa que enmarcaba su cintura, alrededor de esta tenia un cinturón negra que mostraban mas apetitosas sus caderas, llevaba una falda negra pegadas a sus muslos que llegaba 5 dedos arriba de sus rodillas, sus piernas largas y delicadas, los tres estaban en shock aquella mujer era aquella niña animada y ruidosa, no podían creer lo hermosa que se había vuelto¡, tsuna estaba maravillado con la belleza e haru, pero no duro mucho al recordar lo que le había echo.

.

.

-hermosa verdad?- dijo nana con una sonrisa picara

-hai – dijieron gokudera y yamamoto

- es verdad kaa-san esta muy hermosa – dijo tristemente

- que pasa tsu-kun – le pregunto curiosa

-nada no te preocupes… por cierto lambo e i-pin no se retasaron – dijo preocupado

- es cierto deberíamos buscarlos tsuna – respondio takeshi

- estoy de acuerdo – le respondio- kaa-san iremos a buscarlos

- de acuerdo pero no se demoren –

-okey- dijo saliendo de la casa

**.**

**.**

**Fuera de la casa sawada**

-decimo nos separamos –

-si así será más rápido me llaman si los encuentran –

-claro tsuna- dijo takeshi

- no se preocupe dicimo- le respondio su mano derecha

.

.

Yamamoto aun no los encontraba, gokudera se encontró con alguien inesperado y tsuna fue a la pastelería ya que lambo no aguanta y se le antoja.

**.**

**.**

**Dentro de la pastelería**

-perdón pero no as visto un chico con una camisa de vaca – pregunto tsuna

- oh hai estaba con una chica con traje chino- le respondio la mujer

- si sabe donde se fueron – pregunto con alguna esperanza y después regañar a lambo por preocuparlo

-se fueron con un mujer realmente hermosa, si no me equivoco esa mujer era haru miura, fue como un sueño verla en persona- dijo en su mundo de ensueño

-EH?- ellos estaban con haru, el corazón de tsuna latía rápidamente podía ver a Haru- sabe donde se fueron

- escuche que irían al parque de namimori- le dijo sonriendo

- arigato- le respondio con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la mujeres de alrededor

-no… no hay de que- respondio nerviosa

.

.

Tsuna corria con todas sus fuerzas por el parque, hasta que escucho la voz de i-pin.

Lambo deja de abrasar a haru-san¡- le grito i-pin

No quiero sus pechos son muy comodos¡- le respondio de la misma forma

.

.

Tsuna al acercar vio a haru con un vestido blanco muy hermoso, con un pequeño abrigo azul, su cabello estaba recogido en un cola baja y su flequillo enmarcaba su cara se veía realmente hermosa, sus pies eran cubiertos por unas pequeñas sandalias con tacón no llevaba ningún maquillaje, tsuna al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse… y su voz era realmente tranquilizante.

Kora lambo no digas esas cosas en voz alta – dijo sonriendo

Te extrañe tanto haru-nee- digo frotándose en su pecho que realmente no era ni medianos, eran grandes pero sin exagerar.

Yo también- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa

Es solo un pervertido- dijo i-pin mirando hacia el lado

Si fueras hombre disfrutarías estar aquí – dijo viéndola de medio lado

Maldito hentai¡- dijo pescándolo de la camisa lanzándolo lejos de Haru

I-pin no fue muy rudo – dijo haru con una sonrisa nerviosa

Se lo merecía- dijo bufando, al darse la vuelta i-pin vio a tsuna y grito- sawada-san¡

Al escuchar ese nombre haru se congelo al instante y al mirar donde vio i-pin se quedo sin aliento, tsuna la veía con los ojos de par en par, haru lo único que pensaba era salir de hay a como de lugar, el no debía saber nada no tiene que saber, tsuna al verla supo lo que quería hacer, se veía asustada al verlo como si oculta algo que no quisiera que supiera (maldita instuicion-hyper) tenia por lo menos que hablar con ella.

-haru – dijo acercándose rápidamente y quedar frente a frente a ella

- tsunayoshi – dijo sin mirarlos a los ojos

- tiempo sin verte – tsuna al oír decir su nombre así le dolió hasta el alma, pero sabia que era por que ahora no eran nada

- si hace mucho… bueno tengo cosas que hacer si me disculpas me retiro – paso al lado de el y a una distancia prudente se dio media vuelta- disculpa por no felicitarte por tu boda tsunayoshi y dale mis saludos a los demás – dijo sonriendo

- se los daré y gracias – tsuna apretaba los puños fuertemente, no quería que se fuera dejarla fue un error, nunca fue feliz con kyoko como pensaba, los engaños, todo fue infelicidad, pero sabia que no podía decirle que se quedara con el pero, poco a poco la recuperaría aunque empezaran como conocidos, intentaría volver a como eran antes, pero ahora solo podía ver como se iba.

.

.

Sawada-san sabia que haru-san tiene un hijo- lo que dijo i-pin lo dejo en shock y la miro sorprendido

EH?- no podía creerlo

Si vongola haru-nee tiene un hijo pero … pero cuando le preguntamos por el padre del niño pero dijo que no tenia eso fue extraño – dijo lambo

Haru – dijo tsuna en un susurro- mejor vamos a casa después podre hablar con haru

Hai- dijieron los dos

.

.

**Con haru.**

No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad, tsuna no debe saber quien es el padre de su hijo no quería ser una carga, no quería que sintiera pena por ellos, Ieyatsu no puede conocerlo.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa estaba a punto de entrar y escucho un grito.

Okaa-san¡- era su hijo venia corriendo en su dirección, también lo acompañaban sus amigos

Tsu-kun que pasa – dijo abrasandolo

Nada… pero me puedes soltar estamos en la calle y es vergonzoso – dijo con un rubor en su cara

Lo siento – lo solto y miro a sus amigos que la miraban fijamente

Konichiwa –sonrió dulcemente

Konichiwa miura-san – dijieron con un rubor por la sonrisa que le había dado

Okaa-san adonde estabas – pregunto su hijo

EH?- la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa- solo paseaba

Mis amigos vinieron a estudiar,  se pueden quedar a cenar – le pregunto el rubio

Claro por que no, pero que le avisen a sus padres – les sonrio a los chicos

Arigato miura-san- le respondieron con una reverencia

Bueno entremos – dijo abriendo la puerta

.

.

Pero lo que no sabia haru es que un peli plateado había seguido a su hijo después de salir de su aturdimiento y al saber que haru era la madre del muchacho estaba más que sorprendido, pero le preguntaría a reborn quien era el padre de ese niño pero tenia un presentimiento de que era su amado jefe a si que corrió lo mas rápido posible para poder hablar con el arcorbaleno del asunto

**Nota de la autora: estaba inspirada y tengo listo el tercer capitulo sé que es un poco enredado pero no soy muy buena escribiendo dejen sus comentarios por que con ellos me animo a seguir **


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

.

.

Después de que gokudera supiera que la madre del chico era haru, decidió preguntarle a la única persona capaz de saber esto, reborn tenia la certeza de que el arcorbaleno supiera de la existencia del hijo de la mujer estúpida, o algo relacionado aun no le diría a su jefe, por que si se enterara era capaz de gritar, desmayarse o peor, ir donde la mismísima haru a ver si en verdad tenia un hijo de el, pero lo que no sabia el albino era que su decimo sabia que miura tenia un hijo pero no sabia quien era el padre ( imagínense la cara de tsuna al saber que el es el padre) , así que con esa mentalidad fue hasta la residencia sawada para aclarar sus dudas.

.

.

**Casa de los sawada **

Decimo donde estaba esta vaca estúpida- dijo un gokudera muy cabreado, cogiendo a lambo del cuello de su camisa

Ma ma gokudera no seas así son solo niños – dijo un despreocupado yamamoto

Cállate … bueno donde estabas idiota – dijo hayato con una mirada que era del mismísimo demonio

Estábamos comprando y nos encontramos con haru-nee- dijo un lambo al borde del pánico

EH? En verdad lambo te encontraste con haru ¡ - expreso takeshi sorprendido

Si … sus pechos eran muy suaves – respondió el bovino con una cara llena de perversión

Maldito pervertido muerete – dijo una i-pin muy cabreada, cogiéndolo del brazo empezó a golpearlo en el piso

Deja de pegarme solo soy sincero GYAAAA- grito lambo

Tsuna tu la viste – dijo el pelinegro mirando a tsuna que estaba mirando atentamente la discusión

Eh?.. ah si, pero se le notaba que no quería hablarme – dijo cabizbajo – pero me entere de algo…. Ella tiene un hijo

.

.

Al escucharlo gokudera se tenso, y recordó que tenia que buscar a reborn para preguntarle sobre el asunto

Miro a su jefe y se veía triste, pero al mirar al espadachín se sorprendio, su mirada estaba tensa, es sabia los sentimientos de yamamoto, el idiota era el que mas entusiasmado estaba de volver, el tiempo que estuvo en Italia solo pensaba en miura.

.

.

-debes estar bromeando tsuna – dijo un yamamoto, su cabello cubría la parte de sus ojos

- quisiera creerlo pero es verdad lambo e i-pin lo supieron de ella misma- respondió el castaño

.

.

Nana en ese momento estaba en la cocina y había escuchado la conversación pero lo que no sabia era que ella sabia de la existencia del niño y quien era el padre, ya que era su propio hijo, pero era algo de que tsuna debía enterarse, ella solo podía estar de espectadora.

.

.

En ese momento llego reborn y vio lo tenso que estaban takeshi y tsuna asi que tenia la impresión de que supieron algo, iba a preguntar pero el italiano fue interceptado por gokudera, que le dijo que tenia una pregunta que hacerle, así que fueron a un lugar apartado.

Reborn-san hay algo importante que debo saber – dijo un serio albino

Que quieres saber gokudera – respondió el hitman

Usted sabia de la existencia de ese niño verdad – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

Lo sabia por qué? - el bebe sabia que gokudera le preguntaría

Me responderá? – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Lo as visto verdad – dijo sonriendo

Entonces es el hijo de haru?¡- dijo en un susurro

Si pero yo creo que te debiste dar cuenta quien es el padre con solo mirarlo - respondió con una media sonrisa

Pero como, si ellos no tenían nada – dijo sorprendido gokudera ya que sabia de cierta forma al ver al chico quien era el padre

Al contrario, el dame-tsuna tuvo algo por decir así con haru pero… - dijo mirando a los ojos a gokudera- tsuna nunca la amo la utilizo solo para huir de que kyoko lo había rechazado pero, con el tiempo que estuvieron juntos el idiota le empezó a gustar-

Entonces la mujer estúpida y el decimo – dijo sonrojado hayato

Si el inútil se acostó con haru, sin tener la decencia de por lo menos cuidarse – dijo con un suspiro

El niño es el hijo del decimo – gokudera estaba impresionado – pero reborn-san le dirá… bueno al decimo que el hijo de haru es de el –

No es algo que debe enterarse el mismo no por medio de los demás – en su pequeño rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa – pero no dije que podíamos ayudarlo verdad –

Entonces es lo único que haremos – dijo el albino suspirando

Ese niño es igual que el, es dame – dijo sonriendo

Me sorprendí al verlo hace lo mismo que el decimo de hace 13 años – respondió con una sonrisa sincera – pero su parecido con primo me impresiono mucho, por que se parece a el –

Bueno tsuna es el descendiente del vongola primo así que debe ser la genética – le respondió reborn

Tiene razón reborn-san- dijo afirmando su hipótesis

Bueno vamos tengo hambre y me pongo violento si no como – respondió con una sonrisa sádica (si claro violento, él es violento por cualquier cosa).

.

.

Después de comer yamamoto se fue a su casa, al igual que gokudera, por supuesto lambo con i-pin se quedaron en la residencia sawada, al llegar la noche todos dormían menos sawada tsunayoshi, se sentía horrible tenia que hablar con haru, saber que paso con el padre del niño ( idiota si supieras que eres tu ), pero había un problema y su nombre era sasawaga kyoko, si sabe que esta buscando a haru no quiere el escandalo que armaría y empezaría diciendo que era mas importante ella que su familia, ella aunque sabia que tsuna se había enterado que su hija no es de el no se negaría a decirlo no a su hija (puta kyoko), así que no sabia como buscar a haru sin una kyoko encima de el, tenia que hablar con reborn el era el único que podía ayudarlo ( reborn on fire) .

.

.

-reborn se que estas despierto necesito tu ayuda – dijo tsuna

- que seria dame-tsuna – el sabia el favor que quería

- necesito saber donde encontrar a haru – estaba decidido

- la mejor manera de buscarla es ir a nami-chuu- dijo sonriendo en la oscuridad

- por que nami-chuu?- pregunto dudoso

- di el apellido de haru y te enteraras – era la forma de que se encontrara con su hijo – ve mañana yo me encargare de que nadie sepa donde fuiste

-gracias reborn- con eso tsuna se durmió para así mañana poder encontrar algo para hablar con haru

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente después de el desayuno **

Kaa-san tengo que hacer algo importante – dijo tsuna listo para salir

Esta bien tsu-kun pero no te demores – le respondió su madre

Llegare lo antes posible- dijo saliendo de la casa

.

.

**Minutos después de que tsuna se fuera**

Lo mandaste a nami-chuu – dijo nana-san al aire

Tiene que enterarse tarde o temprano no cree- dijo reborn entrando en la cocina

Es verdad- dijo sonriendo – pero como actuara haru-chan con esto – dijo con un toque melancólico

Son adultos deben resolver sus problemas no son unos niños –

Tienes razón… ojala no pase nada malo –

.

.

**Con tsuna **

Tsuna estaba llegando a la entrada de nami-chuu, los recuerdos venían a su mente de todas formas, pero ahora su propiedad era saber de haru, por que se demoro en darse cuenta que la amaba, era un estúpido nunca debió dejarla.

.

.

Estaba afuera de la oficina de la secretaria, golpeo la puerta y escucho un **entre por favor, **al entrar tsuna se paro al frente de el escritorio

Perdón le puedo preguntar algo – pregunto dudoso del por que reborn lo mandaría aquí

Si claro – dijo sonriendo la secretaria

Alguien con el apellido miura se encuentra aquí?-

Déjeme ver – la mujer empezó a revisar el computador que tenia todos los nombres de los estudiantes- si hay alguien es un estudiante de 1° año su nombre es miura Ieyatsu quiere hablar con el

EH?- tsuna pensaba por que la persona tenia el mismo nombre que primo pero respondió – por favor

.

.

La secretaria se demoraba demasiado sus manos estaban húmedas de tanto nervio que sentía quería saber si esta persona sabia algo de haru pero su sorpresa seria otra…

Etto lo siento… - una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero al darse la vuelta se quedo sin aliento, al frente suyo había un chico igual a primo, pero de alguna forma lo recordaba a como era antes

Tu quien eres?- pregunto atónito

Eh… bueno mucho gusto soy Miura Ieyatsu – le respondió con una reverencia

Sawada tsunayoshi el placer es mio – dijo tsuna, aun en shock pregunto- quisiera que me respondieras algo, que relación tienes con miura haru? – por alguna razón su corazón latía fuertemente

Bu…bu…bueno e….ella es mi madre – la mirada que le daba tsuna lo ponía nervioso

Eh?- tsunayoshi no salía de su asombro el chico que tenia adelante era el hijo de haru, era imposible la persona que tenia adelante tenia 13 años , tenia el mismo tiempo desde que dejo a haru y fue como si un balde de agua le callera encima tenia el mismo tiempo desde que había estado con ella, el mismo tiempo desde que se acostó con haru, para aclarar su posible deducción de que fuera su hijo con el dolor en su pecho pregunto

Tu padre… quien es? – sus ojos se ponían mas húmedos a cada segundo

A mi padre… nunca lo conocí le e preguntado a mi madre pero trata de evitar el tema – dijo con una sonrisa triste

A que edad te tuvo? – el corazón latia como loco, quería llorar, el hijo de haru, era su hijo y el muy idita la dejo cuando estaba embarazada era un imbécil

A los 14 años, pero a los días después cumplio 15 – dijo curioso – por que me lo pregunta?

No por nada – quería abrasarlo y decirle que el era su padre pero tenia que hablar con haru primero- tengo un favor que pedirte, tengo que hablar con tu madre me ayudarías – dijo con una sonrisa tsuna, tenia que aclarar todo tenia que recuperarla…

.

.

**Nota de la autora: se quedaran con ganas comenten por favor **


	5. nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora: perdonen mis queridos lectores y lectoras pero por unos problemas personales no podre actualizar seguidamente ruego su comprensión su autora.**

**Me demorare unos días en actualizar ruego su comprensión **


	6. Chapter 5

Cap 5

.

.

Ni siquiera el sabia por que había aceptado ayudar a una persona que ni siquiera conocía, pero la sinceridad de las palabras de ayuda que le dijo ese hombre llamado tsunayoshi lo hizo ayudarlo, pero que tenia que ver su madre en todo esto, esa persona cuando le dijo que era su hijo puso cara de espanto y de tristeza al mismo tiempo. Pero algo tenia claro el sabia de su padre y no duraría en saber quien era el hombre que daño tanto a la persona que mas adoraba en el mundo, lo que no sabia era esa persona estaba caminando con el a su propia casa y al saberlo como reaccionaria….

.

.

**Llegando a casa de ieyatsu**

Ano… no se si quisiera ver lo que pasaría ahora – le dijo nervioso el rubio

porque dices eso? – le respondió tsuna curioso

Es que mi okaa-san tiene una forma bastante cariñosa de saludarme – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

En… verdad- el castaño se imagina las distintas formas que tenia haru para darle la bienvenida a su hijo

Si… ya vera de lo que le estoy hablando- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Pero antes de abrir completamente la puerta fue interceptado por una castaña completamente feliz de ver a su bebe en casa, sin percatarse de que tsuna estaba presente.

.

.

-TSU-KUN~ OKAERI~- dijo haru ahogando al pobre chico en sus pechos

- okaa-san… no me dejas respirar- dijo ieyatsu moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente

- pero si no te veo en todo el día y me siento sola~ – dijo frotando su mejilla con el asfixiado en cuestión.

.

.

Tsuna que estaba observando la escena atentamente, cayendo una gota por la nuca de tanto afecto de cariño que tenia haru por el niño.

.

.

-okaa-san hay alguien viendo¡- dijo ieyatsu soltándose del agarre de su madre para así poder respirar.

- eh no me di… - los ojos de haru se ampliaron al ver quien era el invitado sorpresivo y que sorpresivo…- tsunayoshi…

-ola haru – dijo con una sonrisa triste – tengo que hablar contigo… puedo

- tsu-kun entra a la casa por favor – dijo haru a su hijo mirándolo con una sonrisa forzada, que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de las personas presentes.

-claro… con permiso – dijo un poco dudoso y entrando al interior de la casa

.

.

Cuando ieyatsu estuvo lo suficiente lejos, haru miro atentamente a tsuna.

-que haces y que hacías con el – dijo con un toque de amargura en su voz

-¿primero quiero que me contestes algo?- respondió omitiendo la pregunta que le hizo haru- ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada, haru?

- que sacarías con que te lo dijera, tu nunca me amaste, no quería que te quedarías solo por lastima de mi y el niño- le dijo evitando verlo a los ojos

-por que lo haría haru yo… - pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de haru, estaban llenos de lagrimas

-tu amas a kyoko, el y yo no te necesitamos, o si no ve y dile que eres su padre pero lejos de mi de acuerdo – dijo yéndose fuera para no poder escuchar nada pero, antes de hacerlo fue detenida por una mano que la agarraba delicadamente sorprendiéndola al instante

- haru mírame – le dijo acercándola lentamente-por favor mírame.

.

.

La mano de tsuna empezó a rodeándole la cintura, para poder poner su pecho en la espalda de haru, empezó a bajar lentamente su boca hasta acercarla a la oreja de haru y besarla delicadamente, aquel acto hizo que haru se tensara, soltando un suspiro entrecortado. A tsuna le encantaba el olor que desprendía aquella pequeña figura que cabía perfectamente en su cuerpo, paso su nariz por el cuello de haru, haciendo que diera un gemido. Al escuchar eso tsuna perdió todo el control de su mente, tiro la cabeza de miura hacia tras dándole un fogoso beso dejándola prácticamente sin aire, haru por su parte no podía creer que sawada aun podía causar esas sensaciones en ella pero, joder no podía negarlo aun lo amaba, así que cuando tsuna se separo no aguanto mas, salto pasando sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y le devolvió el beso, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, separándose al instante.

-haru- tsuna estaba respirando agitadamente, quería seguir besándola, no aguanta las ganas

-no puedo, tienes que irte- dándose la vuelta para entrar a la casa, fue arrinconada en la puerta por tsunayoshi, que acerco su boca al cuello lamiéndolo

- no aguanto no me dejes así – la miraba a los ojos pero haru no podía mirarlo, ella no pensaba en si misma si no que pensaba en su hijo

- pero tu estas casado con kyoko no puedes… y yo tengo que pensar en mi hijo – tsuna en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella no le importaba su vida todo lo que asía era por ieyatsu

- déjame conocerlo, yo le diré todo pero, no me alejes de tu vida- tsuna en ese momento no aguanto y todas las lagrimas fluyeron por sus ojos

- has lo que quieras… - evitando mirarlo a la cara

**.**

**.**

**Nota: perdonen el cap es muy corto pero no e tenido mucho tiempo así que espero que les guste **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

.

.

.

Eh… me dejaras hablar con él?- tsuna pregunto dudoso por la respuesta que le dio haru.

Si pero…. Eso no significa que yo te perdonare no quiero tener ninguna clase de relación contigo yo… no quiero ser el sustituto de nadie- haru no quería mirarlo no quería sufrir otra vez.

Haru yo…..yo – no sabía que responder a eso estaba prácticamente sin habla ahora se daba cuenta realmente todo el daño que le hizo a haru.

No te preocupes no me importa pero….. quiero pedirte algo- dijo haru seria.

Qué? – tsuna miraba atentamente a haru esperando a lo que iba a decir.

Quiero que me sueltes ahora – dijo claramente irritada haru, el la tenía rodeando su cintura, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo.

Eh ¡lo siento haru – tsuna se separó rápidamente de haru con un gran rubor en su cara.

No lo hagas otra vez o te mato – el la miro y tembló de pies a cabeza, puede que haya madurado pero seguía siendo el mismo dame tsuna de siempre, a veces él ni siquiera sabe cómo se volvió el jefe la más temida familia de mafiosos de toda Italia.

C….cl…..claro no lo are mas no te preocupes – respondió tsuna asustado por la cara de odio de haru.

Pero es hora de que te vayas necesito hacer la cena, e ieyatsu no ha comido - dijo la morena suspirando.

Entonces cuando podre hablar con el – le pregunto un serio castaño.

Eso a mí no me metas tú quieres hablar con él es tu responsabilidad saber cómo hacerlo – le respondió ella con bastante seriedad- entonces a dios- Dijo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un solo golpe, dejando a tsuna prácticamente sin poder responder a eso.

Mierda como are esto – dijo el peli castaño, como iba a hacer esto, prácticamente solo hoy supo que tenía un hijo y si su hijo lo odiaba por dejar a su madre sola o que nunca lo perdonaría o peor aún solo quería matarlo, con solo eso tsuna se desesperaba.

.

.

.

.

A irse tsunayoshi, haru pensó que había hecho algo realmente estúpido, porque le había devuelto el beso y peor aún ¡porque lo dejo hablar y conocer a su hijo! Era una estúpida¡.

Pero antes de gritar una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-pareces que estas en problema haru- al escuchar eso ella se giró rápidamente y al hacer esto vio un pequeño bebe cómodamente sentado en el sofá de su salón.

-reborn-chan- dijo la ojos chocolate en un susurro, la única persona que supo lo que le hizo kyoko fue el pequeño asesino.

- te vez bien – le dijo reborn con una pequeña sonrisa.

- arigato… tú fuiste el que le dijo verdad porque lo hiciste reborn – le dijo haru mirándolo.

-el necesitaba saberlo no puedes huir más de esto afróntalo- una simple y sencilla respuesta- pero haru eres una excelente madre te felicito-

-gracias – le respondió haru con una sonrisa- esperemos que no pase nada malo – dijo suspirando

- haru puedo conocer a tu hijo quiero verificar algo- reborn realmente lo que quería saber era la llama del hijo de tsuna, así lo entrenaría y el legendario vongola primo volvería a la vida.

- claro no importa – haru se dio la vuelta i grito – TSU-KUN BAJA POR FAVOR¡-

Desde arriba se escuchó un –HAI¡- después de eso se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la escalera y un fuerte grito de dolor.

Del tal padre tal hijo- pensó reborn con una sonrisa y recordando a su tonto alumno.

Que pasa mama- dijo un adolorido rubio que entraba sobándose el gran golpe que tenía en su cabeza.

Quiero que conozcas a un gran amigo él se llama reborn – el rubio miro y dijo – hay solo un bebe mama- dijo sin poder creer que era un amigo de su madre.

Aunque sea un bebe soy más maduro y con más experiencia que tu niño- dijo reborn levantándose del sofá.

Te creo – esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a reborn y pensó que a lo mejor el chico ya sabía controlar su híper intuición, esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

Bueno los dejare solos- dijo la morena retirándose de la habitación.

Bueno que desea- pregunto ieyatsu por alguna razón cree que algo importante pasara con todo esto.

Necesito verificar si tienes la misma llama de tu padre- al escuchar esto el rubio se sorprendió, ¿que tenía que ver su padre en esto?

Mi padre – respondió ieyatsu

Si pásame tu mano derecha- así lo hizo el niño y al hacerlo un anillo fue puesto en su dedo- quiero que me digas que es lo que quieres con todo tu corazón.

Lo que yo deseo – al escuchar esto el solo pensó una cosa y es en su madre- QUIERO PROTEGER A MI MADRE¡ QUIERO PROTEGERLA Y HARLA SONREIR SIEMPRE¡- al decir eso una llama de color naranja salió del anillo, reborn al ver esto solo sonrió esto puede ser algo muy interesante ese fue el primer pensamiento del asesino.


End file.
